


On Letting Go

by GoodeyeCyborg



Series: PolyDelphi [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ambulon is mentioned, First Aid is sad, PULL THE TRIGGER PIGLET, Pharma is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodeyeCyborg/pseuds/GoodeyeCyborg





	On Letting Go

"After all that death- all those mechs you killed and you're smiling?!" _After you killed **him**?_ First Aid left that unspoken. After everything. After pushing them away, after pinning the events of Delphi on Ambulon, a mech who loved him, Pharma sat there with that stupid smirk on his face. He wanted to know why. What had been worth betraying them for? What could be so important that he would abandon them?

"All we have out here is each other." That's what Pharma had said back at Delphi. The three of them had been curled up after shoving their berths together. It had been nearly a necessity given how cold Messatine got. First Aid had been panicking over their lack of supplies when Ambulon had sat up and, despite being mostly asleep, come up with a plan to keep everyone alive until the next supply drop. It had been based entirely on a worst case scenario and brought some calm to First Aid's spark. Pharma had pulled Ambulon in close and kissed his forehead, mumbling something about being proud of him. _All we have out here is each other. That's enough though, we're enough to get through anything this place has to offer_. Apparently not though. Apparently not enough to get through the DJD. Ambulon had helped them through so many shortages, if Pharma had just spoken to them they could have helped him! They weren't good enough for that. Not to him. He had never trusted them, and that was what had hurt the most. First Aid had sat beside Ambulon, trembling and trying not to hate Pharma, as they rode back to the Lost Light. 

_We're enough to get through anything this place has to offer_. Not enough to get through Tyrest evidently. For a moment he had been happy that Pharma had survived. That the three of them were together again. He had been lying to himself, the mech that had stood before them was not Pharma. Their friend had died at Delphi. First Aid didn't know when exactly, but he had died long before Ratchet and Drift arrived. 

First Aid's hands shook as he leveled his pistol at Pharma's helm. He hoped the mech before him had something to say for himself. That he had an explanation an apology or any kind of remorse. He hoped for something that would keep him from pulling the trigger. 

"I know," Pharma's smirk never wavered. "I'm incorrigible." 

First Aid couldn't quite name the feeling that sank into his spark. It came closest to disappointment, maybe disgust, probably both. He pulled the trigger.


End file.
